It's magic
by livelaughlove8
Summary: When a new girl arrives at Hogwarts she seems to know a lot more about people than they think. When she decides to teach students the real power of magic, will she fall? Or will she find something she thought she had lost.
1. Prologue

Hey ! Alright, so I'm slightly new to writing. I'm in the process of writing a book, but its a regular book, not a fanfiction. Sorry if the spelling is wrong or i'm not saying or spelling things right, I'm not perfect, and I dont really have anyone to check things over with me. Sorry folks.

0808080808008080808080808080808080808

DISCLAIMER: I have no ownership over Harry Potter. Or the english language. Orrrr the word "bochizzlefornizzlewizzlerizzlevizzle". Sorry. I'm not that cool like some people...BUT I DO OWN ANA! cant touch this! damn. I don't own that song either...oh well.

080808080808080808080080808080808080808

A new year meant much more than an new year for Ana Lynn. It meant a new school, a new friends, and even a new mission. It wouldn't have been this way if things had gone the way they were planned to, but shit happens, right? So there she stood, next to her bodyguard who looked as if he was bothered just by her presence, standing at platform 9 ¾ wondering what wonders it brings.

"Well, Chuck I guess it's time for me to get rid of you" Ana said with a smirk. "Yeah well, it's not like I actually wanted to come. Your bloody father ordered me to do it. Something about 'you could use some bonding with the girl' ,bullshit I say. There's nothing you could do to ever make me like you, you're just a spoiled child who's too powerful for her own good." Chuck proclaimed nastily.

"Well thank you. I'll remember to tell my uncle that when I see him. He'll have a good 'ol chuckle now won't he?" Ana replied darkly. "Oh, and I won't forget to mention how you almost poisoned me either." she added. "Oh! And how you-" she was cut off "Oh shut up will you?! You know goddamn well I did not poison you! You're the one that fell for the trick. It's your own fault you believed me when I said 'Its just pumpkin juice'!"

"Chuck, you're a sad and pathetic old man. You deserve to be thrown off a high tower. I have no idea why I keep you around. And I pray at night that you'll get fired, and yet it never seems to come true. I've begun to think I'm praying the wrong way, but I can't be sure." Ana exclaimed. "Hey Ana, do me a favor? Go to hell?" Chuck asked with false sweetness. Ana merely rolled her eyes and proceeded to the train trunk at hand. She was going to Hogwarts, little did she know she may never return.

08080808080808080808080808080800808080808080808080808

"Draco! You mustn't forget to write to me everyday. And you absolutely must not forget to get in touch with your father. He has much to discuss with you, you know? And! Mind your manners with Severus, he's quite fond of you. " Narcissa fussed over her only child. "Um, I'll try and remember that mum." Draco replied, he hadn't really been paying attention though. He loved his mum, she was just overly annoying when it came to things like this. He was leaving for Scotland for one night to see his friend, and she lectured him for an hour or so about his manners and such. It was really quite annoying.

She had been babbling on like this for about twenty minuets, and it was getting old pretty fast. "Only one more year Draco, and you'll be able to do what your father has always wanted! Aren't you excited?" Narcissa asked, she herself wasn't much into the whole 'I hate mudbloods and half-bloods and muggles' thing, but she put on this act for if a Death Eater saw her she would surely be punished. "Sure, mum"he replied carefully. "Well mum, I suppose I must be off. Wouldn't want to be late, now would I ?" he gave his mum a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek before he departed. He, too would have quite a journey this year and he didn't even know it yet.

0080808080808080808080800808080808080808080808080808080808080

OKAY! OKAY! So this is supppppeeeeerrrrrrr short! But guess what? I'm cool. So I'm writing another chapter like riiight now. So this is just like a "BAM!" thing to get you started. Lets call this a "prologue" yeah. Nice ring to it, eh? I made it up myself. JK! Wow. I'm an asshole. Anyway, don't worry I'm giving you more sometime soon. I mean now, yeah...now.

-marcilanii!


	2. Chapter 1

HAHA! Whatt did I tell you? Back in like two seconds. Toldd you! Oh well.. read, and please review. Tell me what you think. One word will be fine. Thankss budd3

I own nothing except Ana, which isn't even real. I hate life...

OH! I forgot to mention that they are in sixth year. SIXTH YEAR NOT SEVENTH!

0808080808080808080808080808080

Ana Lynn was always a social bug, but when it came to Hogwarts she chose to be alone. She only knew one person that went here, anyway, and they didn't exactly get along like great pals. Blaise Zabini and her were cousins. Sure, they were decent to each other when their fathers were in the room, but when the adults went bye bye there were many hexes to be thrown, many unwanted arguments about sensitive subjects, and many bets to be made. Let's just say they had a sort of love-hate-relationship. But all and all, they were blood, and blood keeps together.

Ana got on the train timidly, hoping nobody recognized her as the Italian ambassadors daughter, but then she remembered not many people pay much attention to that sort of thing. So with every step she took without a gasp or a whisper she gained more confidence, an audience was the last thing she wanted right now. As she looked into a compartment filled with 2 girls and three boys she heard a small gasp, she paled slightly and walked away quickly. Maybe they didn't notice, maybe they were gasping about something else. Maybe I'm in big trouble! Her heart was racing, she really did not want to be bothered right now.

"Merlin! Are you Ana Lynn?" a girl asked, her hair was slightly bushy but she was quite beautiful otherwise. Ana put on a fake smile "Yep. And you are...?" anticipating a series of questions "Oh, I'm Hermione. Sorry if you don't like to be bothered, I'm sure you've gotten plenty of questions today. I just wanted to make sure my eyes weren't deceiving me. I'll let you go. Nice meeting you!" She said and started to walk away. "Wait, its fine. I haven't been asked any questions today. I've been quite surprised, you're the only one that knows my face." Ana said with embarrassment obvious on her pretty face. "You're kidding right? Honestly people these days, its hard to find someone that actually pays attention to the news these days, everyone is so crazy about quidditch they don't have time to hear about important things" Hermione stated "Oh, sorry I forgot. You love quidditch, you play for a private team don't you?" Hermione apologized timidly. "It's fine. Not many people know a lot about me besides the fact that I'm the Italian ambassadors kid, I don't mind it really." Ana said with a slight chuckle. "Well I suppose you had better be off, important people to see right? It was great talking to you, though it may have been brief. Maybe I'll see you later, yes?" Hermione asked. "Sure, I'd like that. It's nice having someone to talk. Nice meeting you Hermione!" Ana called back, she felt bad she didn't shake her hand or something, but she really wanted to get somewhere and sit down.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0

After what seemed like thirty minuets of trying to find an empty compartment she finally found one. She settled in and decided to start reading a bit. She pulled out "Pride and Prejudice" and started reading, she was about thirty or so pages in when she heard a knock on the window. A small smile crept on to her small face, she let out a chuckle. Her one and only person she could speak her first language to in this school. Blaise Zabini.

"Ciao Blaise, come sta?" _(hey blaise, how are you?)_Ana asked "abbastanza bene"_(vey well)_ he replied silkily not even bothering to return the gesture. "grande! Quanto tempo, sì?" _(great! long time so see, yes?)_ Ana asked quite humorously "no" was Blaise's simple reply. "Well you're not too much of a talker today, are you ,Blaiseboo?" Ana said with a baby voice. "Ana, why must you be here, you could have gone anywhere else when you were kicked out, but no. You had to pick the one place guys were surely think I'm lucky for having a hot cousin. Why? Ana, why must you ruin my life?" he said quite dramatically "Sweetheart, you're a drama queen. Get over it. And I'm not hot, not even close. And the reason I'm _ here _is because I'm sorta on a mission. You know, one of those important ones my dad tells your dad about but when when you ask your dad about them he laughs at you?" Ana always knew how to make Blaise tick. It was one of her many strong points. "Che cazzo Ana?!"_(what the fuck Ana)_ Blaise shouted "Sono cazzi tuoi!"___(it's your problem) _Ana shouted back equally loud "Fuori dai coglioni"(fuck off) Blaise told her. She looked around as if she was thinking whether or not she should "hmm, no" she laughed "Bisogna avere i coglioni quadrati..."_(you've got some balls...)_he said in a deathly whisper "No dear, I'm sorry I lack balls. And so do you, honestly getting mad over a joke. Look, I'll tell you later, in a more private area. I swear on it. Alright?" Ana resolved slightly annoyed by his anger, it was a joke, he should understand that. "Fine".Blaise snorted and then added "I'll see you at the feast then, yes?". She only nodded, conflict evident on her face. He opened the door and stepped out, leaving her in her thoughts once again. She was going to be sorted tonight, her name spoken for the entire hall her hear, it would prove to be hell.

She had fallen asleep on most of the ride and had awoken at the sound of snoring. She opened her eyes slowly and saw someone sleeping across from her "BLOODY HELL?!" she screamed and jumped out of her seat, wand at the ready "What?! Who!? Why?! Oh...was I asleep?" the mystery boy asked shyly "Yes! You bloody hell were asleep! You nearly scared the life out of me!" Ana continued to shout "I'm sorry, I couldn't find an empty compartment anywhere and I didn't want to sit with my friends really. They'd just ask questions that I don't want to answer." The boy said with more confidence than before. "Right...yes. And what did you say your name was again?" Ana asked waiting for an answer. "Didn't." the boy plainly said "That was more of a question, which kind of implied that you would answer with your name..."Ana explained "Sorry, not very observant when I wake up. I'm Harry, Harry Potter." he finally said "Oh, I see." She couldn't quite connect the name yet seeing as she was still quite shaken up by the previous incident. It took her a minuet before she could comprehend what he had just said "Oh. oh...OH! Bloody hell! Well nice meeting you Potter. My family tells me much about you. Well mostly Blaise, but you know I never listen to what he says half the time. Name's Ana." she put her wand back in her pocket and held out her hand. He shook it firmly and asked "Zabini? How are you related to him exactly?" "cousins" she said shortly. "Makes sense."he shrugged.

"So why are you here? I mean Hogwarts hasn't had an exchange student in about 100 years." Harry said. "Well, you see I was kicked out of my old school. And my father wanted to to come here so I could be close to my uncle, which I don't have a problem with besides the fact that that the first time I get in trouble I'll end up in bigger trouble at home." she explained rather sadly. "Oh that sounds like a bummer, who's your uncle anyway?" Harry asked "Well you know him, though he doesn't really like you much, he finds you quite tolerable. Well at least that's what he says, I think it means the same thing, but I'm going to get you guess" She said with a smirk. "um, I haven't a clue. Not unless you mean greasy Snape. But you two don't look at all alike. And he's a git, and smily. Not at all nice. Kind of creepy too." Harry rambled on with a chuckle, thing is he earned a death glare with every negative word he spoke about Snape. Harry gulped "Oh, so it was...Snape" he said quite scared she would hex him. "mhm" Ana let out with a small glint of red in her eyes. "I'm sorry, he's just never nice to me. And he always takes of points from Gryffindor. And he never liked my dad!" Harry whined. She let out a laugh, it didn't sound sinister so Harry supposed all is forgiven "Harry, you're quite fun to scare. I'm sorry it was just to fun to pass up" with a flick of her wrist and no wand she lifted Harry's glasses from his face and held out hand where they landed perfectly. She cleaned his glasses with a cloth she conjured up and smiled proudly. "Good as new, sorry they were bothering me they had a small smudge." she said with another smile. Harry just stood there and after a while spoke "You- you know how do to wandless magic?" he said in an awestruck tone "I thought everyone did...?" she spoke in a small voice.

08080808080080808080088080800800800800808008008000808000

Okay folkss!

No Draco in this chapter. But next chapter theree will be !

And this is a DMOC.

Not HPOC

this is short, I know.

But I'm going to make them longer as the story is more developed

Update by Friday. Promise.

READ AND REVIEW :3

pleaseee annd fank you!

-marcilanii


	3. Chapter 2

Hi once again ! So I realize that last chapter was kind of useless.

Sorry, but I felt like it needed to be there. This chapter there will be Draco action. Though no romance yet. I'm not the kind of person that just jumps into things like that. I like to take my time, though not too long. I've decided not to have Draco's train ride in the same way as Ana's train ride, his will be told in a short story form, you'll see. I'm not giving you anything else. Oh, and also sorry if you don't like OC people. Its not like its based off of me, so why are you being such as ass? I just thought it'd be good to have a new character in the series. I'm usually a DMHG shipper obviously. So I'm trying to get used to this.

Alsoo ! I realize that you know...it's impossible to do wandless magic even in the book. But you know...I'm kinda making it possible. Because I can. Sooo...if you don't like it. You don't have to read it. I'm just saying.

**Oh, I have to clear something up. Ana's mom is Snape's sister. And Ana's dad is Blaise's mom's brother. Does that make sense?**

Review if you have any other questions.

Anyway ! On with the story.

I don't own anything except Ana, and even that's debatable.

08080808080080808080088080800800800800808008008000808000

So there Harry stood, with his glasses still in his hand, staring at Ana with an awestruck expression.

"I take it you don't learn wandless magic here?" Ana asked in a hushed tone.

Harry shook his head, still not speaking. He had only seen wandless magic performed by powerful wizards, and they all say it's terribly hard to master. How could a girl, much less a girl still in school, use it like it was nothing?

"Isn't it hard?" Harry finally spoke hesitantly. "Not really, no. At first it was, and you get easily frustrated, but after a while it become almost automatic. If you wanted to make your bed, you would just flick your wrist and think about how it would be done with a wand." Ana explained leisurely.

"Yeah, but levitation? That just seems so difficult."he stated like it was obvious "Actually, it isn't at all. I suppose you learned Wingardium Leviosa in first year, right?" she asked.

He only nodded and waited for her to continue. She chuckled a bit and continued "Well you basically say the spell in your head and imagine your holding a wand and do the correct hand motions. It's simple really" She explained. Harry still stood there and put on his glasses while looking at her, edging her on to continue.

"Try it, on something small first." And told Harry. She bit her lip and looked around, she found a small handkerchief on the seat and handed it to Harry. "Here, use this. And remember the hand motions" Ana said with a small smile of hope.

So Harry tried about 4 times before he gave out a muffled cry of desperation. "I don't think I'm doing it right" he sighed.

"No Harry, you're doing it fine. It just takes a while to get used to." she said again with a smile " Be more concentrated, and when you're saying the spell in your head make it seem demanding, like you're willing it to move" she added.

Harry set the handkerchief down once again and stared at it before he lifted his hand up and used the 'swish and flick' motion. His eyes lit up as the handkerchief started to lift off the ground.

"That's it Harry! Except in wandless magic you only have to do it once. After that you only have to keep concentrated on it so it knows where to do!" She cheered with a grin.

She was proud she had taught someone to do something, it felt good to do something good for others. She wasn't used to it mostly because they usually had teachers to teach for them, and it was unusual for her to see people so happy when doing something so simple.

"It felt so-so-so exhilarating! You do that kind of thing all the time?" he asked with amazement. She only nodded and sat back down.

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern in his eyes, he had just met this girl. But he felt entitled to help her, it was that 'boy who lived' thing inside of him. He always had to be the hero.

She looked up. "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about this school year. I'm a sixth year, you know? I feel like an outsider I guess." She said thoughtfully.

"I'm sure you'll fit in. After all, you know more than Hermione does about something! That is one of the biggest accomplishments of all time." he laughed. "Well thank you Harry. Wait, is Hermione the girl with the slightly bushy hair?" she asked suddenly intrigued. "Uh, yeah. Why do you ask?" Harry asked, confused that she knew of Hermione already. "I met her earlier, she just asked me who I was. She was just surprised no one had come up to me already and asked me a million questions, I guess" Ana explained.

"Oh, she's one of my best friends. Why would people ask you questions, it's not like they would know by looking at you that you knew wandless magic, would they?" he asked.

Her eyes widened slightly, she had said to much. Time to cover "Oh, no reason. I guess because I'm new. That's all." she lied, easily. She does this all the time, says to much and then she always had to cover herself.

"Okay, well I guess I have to go now. Time to get changed into robes and such. I'll see you at the feast, are you getting sorted tonight?" Harry asked as he stepped out to leave.

"I guess I will be, since I have no clue what house I'm in as of yet. But I will see you there. Bye Harry nice meeting you" she said with a small wave. Once he left, she closed the door and started to change her robes.

Once again, consumed with her thoughts. What house would she be in? What would Severus think when he saw her? What would Blaise's friends think when he introduced her? Would Hermione say anything to Harry if he brought her up? So many thoughts were running through her hair. It was going to be an interesting year, she knew that for sure.

08080808080080808080088080800800800800808008008000808000

She got off the train alone, but she decided to find Blaise. She wanted to hassle him more, it was fun to make his face get darker in embarrassment, it always put a smile on her face. So she looked around a bit until she saw a tall black mess of hair talking to some poor girl, who was about to be talked into having a night with Blaise, most likely. So she pushed her way through people, still hoping nobody noticed her. A wicked smile plastered on her face as she knew exactly what to do in this situation.

Ana flicked her wrist once again and started laughing when Blaise's eyebrows started to connect. He didn't even notice until the girl he was coaxing started laughing herself, though he had no idea what it was she was laughing at, his face began to darken. Ana decided now was her time to walk over in victory, so she did.

"Ciao leccaculo" Ana said with that wicked smile of hers. "Nice eyebrows, but I remember you saying you got them waxed. Did Blaisekins miss a month?!" she continued sounding shocked.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Blaise asked in confusion. "Hey, girl! I know you have a mirror on you. Let him see, won't you" Ana persuaded the girl. The girl, who's name was still unknown, laughed out loud and handed Blaise the mirror.

He opened it up cautiously, not knowing what was on his face that was so funny. As soon as he saw what she had done, his eyes grew wide, and his face turned dark, like she expected it to.

"You have ten seconds to run before I kill you, Ana." He said venomously. When she heard that she knew he wasn't joking. She ran off as fast as her legs would allow, dodging people with her quidditch reflexes. She turned around to see if he was running after her, but when she did she accidentally ran into a rather hard surface. She looked up and saw a familiar face, though she didn't know who the person was. But Blaise was coming right for her, so she hid behind the person she had run into.

"Please don't let him get me" she pleaded to the boy in a humorous tone. Before he could ask who, Blaise was right in front of him. The boy burst out laughing. "My god Blaise! What have you done to your eyebrows? I left you alone, for what? Five minuets and you went and grew a uni-brow?" The boy said between laughter.

"Draco, it'd be best if you moved out of my way so I can kill the culprit of this hideous crime." Blaise all but shouted while he pointed to his eyebrows.

"This girl?" he said as he moved out of the way. As he lunged toward her, she brought out her wand "impedimenta!" she shouted. He froze to his spot. "I'm sorry dear, it was the only way. Now if you don't mind. I'm going to continue running, and I'm bringing your friend here with me. Okay? Ciao!" Ana said to the frozen Blaise. She grabbed Draco by the arm and ran off with him, once she was a good enough distance away from Blaise she undid he spell. She sighed with relief and looked at Draco.

"Sorry I had to drag you along, I figured you were friends with him, so he would end up looking for you. Then I could say sorry to him, and we'd be like new again." she explained with a smile.

"Do you even go to this school?" Draco asked curiously. "Well, yes. I just got transferred here, well not really. I was kicked out of my other school, and then I got sent here." She said rather quickly.

"Right...well, I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy" He said and extended is hand. She shook it firmly and smiled. "Pleasure, I'm Ana." she said halfheartedly, not wanting to give anything away.

Draco looked at the girl in front of him. Her brown hair cascaded down to her mid-back, it looked silky and he noticed there was a hint of maroon in it. Her eyes were a dark shade of gray, and looked almost like steel. Her legs were long and she had to be about 5'8. He noticed she didn't seem to be interested in him, so he wouldn't act like he was interested in her. It was that simple really.

They boarded the boats, and they were in silence until Ana finally spoke.

"So, do you like quidditch?" She said, only trying to make small talk. She hated silence, so much.

"Uh, yeah. I do, actually. How about you?" Draco replied. He, too hated silence, so he wanted a conversation to continue until they at least got to the castle.

"I do, I play anytime I can. Blaise tells me you have a pretty good team here, yes?" Ana asked.

"Yes, we do. How do you know Blaise anyway?" Draco asked, curious that she talked to him so much.

"Were cousins." She stated simply.

"Right, well. If you don't mind me asking how you got kicked out of your last school?" Draco asked hesitantly "Well you see, there's this rule in Candalosi's that states you may not prank a teacher. Well, I was having a good week so a friend of mine told me I should rig his classroom with exploding things and clowns. But I ended up getting caught, even though it wasn't just me that did it I wouldn't give up my friend's name. So they expelled me for "harming a professor" which I thought was complete crap. I mean he was laughing! I _saw_ him laughing!" she explained while getting angry. Draco was laughing, "Well I'm sorry you got screwed over like that. It sounds terrible" he said while laughing, which only made her start laughing also. "It's fine, besides my uncle is here, so that's always nice." she said with a smile. Draco decided not to ask who because he'd just end up finding out later. So he dropped the subject.

They continued to have small talk and such until they got to the castle, she decided to stay with him because she knew no one else. He noticed she seemed to not even be amazed by the size of the castle at all, but she did seem hesitant about going in. "You'll be fine" Draco said with a chuckle and pushed her forward by the small of her back. He led her through the array of people until Professor Dumbledore stopped Ana.

"Ah, Miss. Lynn." Ana's head turned to the source of the voice, "Oh, hello professor." Ana said politely. "Hello, Mr. Malfoy" Dumbledore spoke to Draco as well. "Hi, sir" he mumbled. "You may leave now Draco. You may catch up with Ana later." Dumbledore told Draco. "Right, see you inside Ana, you too Professor."

Draco knew that last name, he knew who Ana was. But why didn't she want people to know? He made a mental note to ask her when he saw her later.

08080808080080808080088080800800800800808008008000808000

"Right, Miss. Lynn. How was your trip?" Dumbledore asked "It was quite well, thank you" she responded.

"That's great. Now I wish to speak with you about your placement. As you know we have four houses, and you will be a part of one of them. As for which one, I am not sure. You will be sorted first before all of the first years. I understand your concern about when people learn your identity, but you see Ana not too many people will be that familiar with your name. Also, in Candalosi's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry I know they taught wandless magic, however here at Hogwarts we do not, due to the fact that teenagers are teenagers and would use them for unpractical uses. You understand?" Ana nodded and let him continue. "Now, I will escort you to the Great Hall and then we may begin. Are you ready?" Dumbledore asked. "Yes, sir. Thank you." She said and started to follow him through corridors. Once they got to the doors Dumbledore instructed Ana to stay put until she was signaled to come inside to be sorted.

She watched as more and more students shuffled inside the Great Hall. She was glad when Blaise hadn't spotted her and walked inside, obviously looking for someone. Not too far behind Blaise was Draco, he seemed to be holding in laughter, he saw Ana and waved, but went inside as well.

She waited until everyone was inside and heard no more talking. She was leaning against the wall when two house elfs told her to make her entrance.

When she walked in, all eyes were on her. She heard a few whispers, but nobody spoke. She sat on the stool and waited for something to happen. Suddenly a hat was placed on her head, and it spoke!

"Ah! Ana Lynn," gasps were heard from around the room and she cursed silently. "This is very difficult. Very difficult indeed. You have traits from every house, yet the two most dominant are by far Gryffindor and Slytherin. Now your uncle is the head of the Slytherin house, isn't he?" now there weren't only gasps, there were also whispers. Ana wished he hadn't said that. "Yes, but you're a courageous one aren't you? You would do better in Slytherin, and yet something is pulling you towards Gryffindor. I know what I'll put you in, and I don't think you'll have much objection. I say..."

08080808080080808080088080800800800800808008008000808000

I FOOLED YOU.

You thought you were gonna get to know didn't you?

I think you did. Well you don't.

Only I do. And that my friend will be revealed to you sometime soon.

By sunday you'll have your update.

I swear.

Tell me what you think.

And yes I know.

They're still short. But they're getting longer.

Right?

Oh and the Italian word you didn't know meant asslicker.

Just to let you know.

Andd yeah. REVIEW!


End file.
